


Give you my life

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 大佬锤, 模特基, 离婚, 闪婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 洛基从来不想依靠索尔的资源在圈里顺风顺水，但离婚确实铸就了他的事业巅峰，洛基就此沉迷于金钱，热度和闪光灯，直到他的前夫带着伤口，麻烦，绯闻和爱重新闯入他的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文续篇已经开始连载，定名为Better than yesterday

Bosch春季高定发布会盛况空前，不算低价的入场门票在十二秒火速售罄，这样一票难求的盛况再次令‘Loki效应’登上当日开篇头版。

但作为当事人，Loki同大多数网民一样，是在首页推送和粉丝评论中了解到这个词的。

这显然有些太过招摇，这个词在网路上被火速传播推广，各类网路杂志和线下杂志通通想着办法把‘Loki效应’四个字塞进自己的杂志里面博眼球，比如《Bosch秀场门票首次售罄，Loki效应名不虚传！》、或者是《cily主编大谈Loki效应：炒作大于实际》、甚至连花边新闻都要提上一嘴《深扒Loki：绯闻带来效应》，诸如此类，等等等等，很多很多。

曾经还有一家杂志调查过Loki的国民知名度，结果令人咋舌，计算结果为84.23%，也就是说十个人中最少有八个人知道Loki，这成绩真不错是不是？对于一个总出现在镜头前，走在T台上的模特来说，这几乎是人生巅峰了。

 

“Loki！还有三分钟！”Bosch从另一层幕布后走出来，她小跑两步穿过模特和化妆师之间，然后接替过Loki化妆师的工作，帮他的鼻尖上扑上最后一点闪粉，接着她小心翼翼的把粉盒放到一边。Loki已经站了起来，Bosch没有要求他开场，她将他安排在第三个上场，理由是观众应该先熟悉一下灯光，然后看到你与、衣服、舞台、大环境最完美的融合！

Loki轻轻转动脖子缓解疲劳，他的领带不同以往，是一条完完整整的铁链，‘领结’处是一朵被禁锢于链条之间的玫瑰花，他的脖子很长，花瓣只能蹭到他的喉结，他尽量控制自己不要做任何吞咽动作，不然细微的摩擦会带来他讨厌的痒，而他的专业能力不允许这种情况影响他的发挥。

 

前奏已经渐渐平稳，第一位模特踏上T台，白色的灯光扫进来，蹭亮了Loki的一点鞋尖。出场前的二十秒，Loki看着外面此起彼伏的闪光灯，十秒，Loki将肩线绷直，三秒，他抬起了左脚，一秒走出去。

幕布外，是较之之前更加剧烈的闪光灯，惨白的镁光灯代替尖叫和高呼。鼓风机正卖力的运作，Loki身着最普通剪裁最精细的西装，纽扣依旧在小腹扣紧，他的大片胸口并没有被衬衫包裹，上面只有一条铁链领带轻轻摆动。

Loki的定点pose向来热议最多，有人认为他的定点动作太过平庸，时常显得呆板，但另一部分人认为这要结合衣服风格和设计师的理念分析，通常他们都以Loki的冷淡风格相契合，他本人的气质也带着浓烈的禁欲感和睥睨众生的傲慢，这意味着他的定点从不属于花哨的范围。

Loki走向定点位置，他在之前与Bosch的商议中曾经讨论出一个结果：他可以做出整理领带的动作，配合铁链应该效果不错，可最后他们还是否决了这个，新的灵感来自于他的一个念头：所有人都看过我了。

是的，所有人都看过他了，他的每一场秀，每一张特写，甚至在高清镜头下他的斑点和毛孔，他们都看过了，什么都看过了。

 

光束打在他身上，短短三秒的定点，Loki以一个微微抬起的下巴，下垂的眼眸，和左眼的一滴眼泪完成。他们什么都见过了，但还没有见过这个。

眼泪滑落的很快，但所有人都保证他们拍下了全过程，闪光灯如同仙女教母的魔法棒，眼泪和泪痕通通闪亮成钻石一般。

Bosch在后台捂着嘴巴无声尖叫，Loki回到后台的时候，她想立刻过去拥抱对方，可她必须还要负责之后模特们的装束，她只能遥遥的对着Loki做着口型：you are amazing！

 

Loki点点头，略微有些疲惫。他揉着眼角，但因为妆容所以动作极其克制。他入行八年，但有七年都在中等线上游移，圈子很复杂，水很深，但还好他很聪明，所以过的顺风顺水，但他从来不满足于现状，始终以超一线作为目标，他承接活动会细心鉴别质量，他常年健身戒断甜食，他拒绝所有节目邀请，一心扑在模特事业上面，但没有人推波助澜，路难免有些难走。

在他的三年婚姻中，他的丈夫不止一次的提出要‘帮帮’他，但Loki始终拒绝，并威胁对方决不能在他背后做手脚，好吧，他的丈夫妥协了。不过最后还是‘帮’到了他。

在他们办理离婚的那一天，那张偷拍到他们的照片大爆，标题大写加粗，Odinson家族继承人秘密离婚！然后右下角的小号字体写着另一位主角竟是摸爬滚打数年的他！

 

他连名字都没有。

 

从那天开始，他的过往被狠狠挖出，所有视频资料跃居各类网站榜首，他的光芒终于被所有人看到了。

但这令Loki觉得挫败，甚至丢脸，这仿佛是在昭告天下多亏了Thor Odinson，他才终于从沙砾中被人捧出来发发光。

他们在拉斯维加斯结婚，在手续最简单的地方，但却在纽约离婚，在满是狗仔和多事群众的地方。

不公开婚姻状态是他们的共同决定，姑且这样说。Thor认为自己的家族虽然十分强大，但面临的仇敌和威胁也不是泛泛之辈，而Loki不能一直呆在他身边，不仅如此Loki还是个公众人物，危险系数要翻倍。

但Loki并不在意这个，他虽然没摸过枪，也没多少拳脚功夫，但迄今为止还没什么人能让他吃亏，而且他太乐意让所有人知道他结婚啦！而且是跟一个挺不错的男人。但他没好意思说，尤其是对方的出发点都基于保护自己，所以他也同意不要公开，原因是防止别人以为他攀附豪门。

 

“你看起来轻松的很，Odinson先生。”Loki冷笑着坐在Thor对面，在他们曾经的家中，和各自的律师。

“也许是你的错觉。”Thor签署了一份房产转让书。

“那真是糟糕，我还以为这是我们最后一次的默契了。”Loki装作惋惜的努努嘴，签下了另一份协议，这份协议关于他们现在所处的房子，按照约定，这个房子要被卖掉钱款一人一半，但Thor提出要以高出市价的价格从Loki手里把所有权买过来。

 

“也许下一次结婚的时候，我该找个真正的男人。”Loki冷笑着把文件推过去，看到Thor利落的接住，然后填写支票。

“好吧，但我不会找了。”Thor低着头，他做什么事都很认真，说什么话都很真切。

他们正式离婚，到今天为止差不多快一年了。

 

Loki没有参加接下来Bosch的庆功宴，他以身体不适告了病假，在保镖的护送下穿过狭窄的紧急通道上了保姆车。他闭上眼睛，但贴了遮光膜的车窗玻璃还是不断打进闪光灯。

为了防止跟车和蹲拍，Loki不得不在纽约租下三间公寓，以供他真正想要休息的时候没人可以来打扰。

 

三个红灯之后他们甩开了那辆跟拍车，司机熟练的开进小巷子里将Loki放下。他已经戴上了鸭舌帽和口罩，很快拦到一辆出租车。

Loki回到了较为偏远的那栋三层小公寓，他租下了三层视野较好的那一间。他在这住了有两个月了，暂时没人在这里认出过他。

单身汉的生活很轻松，用电视当背景音乐，用麦片和优格当正餐，再窝在小沙发上睡一个美容觉，Loki称这是美滋滋的生活。

 

“狗屁生活。”Valkyrie是这么回复他的。

Loki正在厨房洗碗，他用下巴点开扩音器，用袖口擦掉溅在下巴上的水。

“我今天不想出去，Valkyrie，我刚结束工作。”

“正因如此，Loki，你该出来玩玩，我记得你接下来有几天假期，所以今天玩晚点也没事，对不对？”Valkyrie捂着半边耳朵冲着话筒喊话。

 

Loki想到自己还没卸妆，也不是什么浓妆，只是一点粉底眼线，和脸颊锁骨的闪粉，正适合去夜店。

 

“好吧。”他妥协了，另一方面也确实有点想放松放松，那家夜店每个月的今天只针对高级会员开放，所以他不必要做任何伪装，也不用担心被偷拍或索要签名。

 

Loki挑了件白衬衫，纽扣从第四颗系起，他知道等会见到Valkyrie，她会再帮自己解开一颗。

 

Valkyrie订了比较偏僻的卡座，Loki因为打不通对方电话而在其中找了很久。人们见到他还是十分惊喜的，不过止步于礼貌的点头致意。

Loki坐下，他因为工作而僵硬的肩膀陷入软软的沙发中，他眯着眼看着舞池中的男男女女，亲密贴身或亲吻，伴随着接着强劲的音乐和混乱的灯光。

 

“Bosch的秀怎么样？”Valkyrie大声询问，音响的声音实在太大了，她觉得自己今天得少说话。

“还可以！”Loki喊回去，朝着Valkyrie坐过去一点。“不知道卡特时报明天会怎么说我！”

Valkyrie大笑着，然后喊回去：“毫无长进或是靠脸吃饭呗！”

Loki笑着跟她碰杯，Valkyrie点了不少酒，Loki一开始以为还有别人要来，但Valkyrie说是因为等他的时候太无聊了所以多点了一些。所以在上舞池之前，Loki真的喝了不少酒，他的酒量一般，不是海量但也不是很浅，他懂得见好就收。

 

Loki跳上舞池的时候脸已经红了，不过五颜六色的彩灯照过来也看不清楚，Valkyrie很快又拿着两瓶啤酒过来，她时而会对着Loki讲些玩笑话，两个人就在舞池上大笑碰杯，大概三首曲子，也可能是五首之后，Loki说自己先去卫生间。他挤过人群，转身进了走廊，他感觉耳朵的负重轻了很多，有一种钻出水面的轻盈感。

 

卫生间在走廊尽头，伴随着橘色的灯光，Loki掬起水拍在脸上，闪粉依旧很牢靠的呆在上面，但眼线已经晕开了一些，他扯过几张纸巾细心擦拭眼周。

 

“唔...”

某个隔间传出一声呻吟，Loki想着现在的人真是不分时候不挑地点，又一声呻吟传出，极其痛苦的鼻音。

Loki不爱多管闲事，尤其是在这种地方，不干净的事情多了去了，为了少上花边新闻，他必须学会充耳不闻。Loki继续擦着眼睛，但那个隔间似乎没打算消停，除了愈发沉重的呼吸声，还有东西掉落的声音，Loki侧过头，发现一部手机从门下缝隙掉了出来，接着他听到门板响动，隔间门被打开，一只手伸了出来，一只满是干涸血渍的手，它够着手机，但一个不稳连同它的主人一起倒在地上，那只手臂摔在地板上发出闷响，一个脑袋倒在手臂之上。

 

Loki没想到在这里能见到他的前夫——在这间夜店的卫生间里，见到他满身鲜血的前夫，如果再等一会，说不定在前夫后面还要加上尸体两个字。

Loki真的没想管他，但他还是一边咒骂一边走了过去，Thor刚开始惊吓的抗拒，但看清Loki之后便呆呆的愣在那里，傻傻的用手去摸对方的脸。

“很脏！”Loki没有推开他，而是借势把那条胳膊搭在自己脖子上，他看向Thor，对方的衣服都被血浸透了，如果不是Thor捂着肚子，他根本不知道对方哪里受伤。

 

Loki来不及告诉Valkyrie，虽然这间店的会员很有礼貌，但如果他扛着一个满身是血的男人出现，那个男人还碰巧是他前夫，那情况绝不是他能掌控的。

万幸到酒吧的后门不需要穿过舞池，它就在通往卫生间的走廊一侧。Loki不知道现在几点了，他不常戴表，所以他拉过Thor的胳膊看了看时间，已经过了午夜了，街上的人应该不多。

Loki推开门小心的张望了一下，他的车停的不远，从后门出来离得更近一些，他把Thor扔到副驾驶，把安全带牢牢系住。

Thor不去医院，他的嘴唇已经惨白，但依旧有力气瞪着眼睛指挥Loki开车。

Loki一肚子气没地撒，决定这事过去以后要让Thor赔偿他的一大笔费用才行。

最后他们回了家，在当时应该出售但被Thor买过所有权的那个家，办理离婚财产分配的那个家。

 

庭院的草坪被照顾的很好，邮箱也没有塞得很满。Loki扶着Thor，从门口的花盆底下拿出钥匙。Thor已经没什么精神，几乎不再说话。Loki让他躺在沙发上，卧室在二楼，他不觉得Thor能撑上去。

在开车之前他已经联系了Fandral，对方应该很快就会到。Loki先帮他解开了衣服，将没有伤口的皮肤上的血渍擦干净，Thor说的没错，他的生活确实很危险，这样的情况根本难以避免。

他突然想抽Thor一个耳光，他们原本可以共同分担这样的生活。

又有一个犹豫不决的吻在嘴边，但Loki迟疑了一下，Fandral正好来了。

 

“这里就交给你了，我先走了。”

“等等Loki。”Fandral放下药箱但拦住了他。

“你知道我在这里没用。”Loki有些无奈。

“我知道，但是你现在不能走，你看看外面。”Fandral挤出一个尴尬的笑容，他也算是Thor整段婚姻的见证人，而现在的情况绝对不算好。

Loki掀开一点窗帘，立刻看到家门外蹲着成群的记者，刚才他一心照顾Thor没有发现，外面的闪光灯前赴后继的贴上玻璃和大门。

 

Loki走回去，轻轻踹了Thor一脚。

“操，完了。”


	2. Chapter 2

家里物品的摆放几乎没有任何变动，在Fandral的再三催促下Loki才肯放下手里的威士忌，转而接过满是汗渍血迹的毛巾去清洗干净，然后坐到他那个可恶的前夫的脑袋边，把那些不断从额头滚落的冷汗擦干净。

 

“伤口不深。”Fandral正在做最后缝合，缝合线一下一下拉扯着Thor的皮肉，他能听到Thor咬牙的声音。“你很幸运，伙计。”

“你不该担心他被这点小伤杀死。”Loki把毛巾丢给Fandral让他擦干净Thor伤口旁的血污。“因为我会杀了他。”

Fandral舔舔嘴唇，小小的惊呼一声，只是表演成分居多，毕竟谁都知道他们两个是怎么回事，好吧，即使他们离婚了，离婚的过程也不算和平分手，但是拜托，这样的结果带来的后续除了老死不相往来，就是你我分开了但是我发现我还爱你我想你也爱我所以复合吧。Fandral正在收拾药箱，他偷偷瞟了一眼，噢，看看吧，放狠话的小模特正为他的老板调整枕头呢。

 

“他们又没有拍到你们上床，能说些什么。”Fandral吹着腮帮子，说真的，他还是不太理解记者们在这样的蚊虫夏夜蹲在外面拍照，他们可都拉着窗帘呢。

Loki长长的舒了一口气，他狠狠的揉搓着自己的眼睛，然后微笑的告诉Fandral在两个月前的某次新闻发布会上，他难得心情不错的多回答了几个问题并且展露出一些暂且可称为温柔的微笑，之后新闻版面就变成‘性情大变样，当红模特镜头前或吸嗨？！’。

 

“oops...”Fandral庆幸他开车过来的时候提前注意到了记者的存在，所以悄悄从后院溜进来。

Loki再次倒了满杯的威士忌，酒精现在对他的作用不大，不过能让他的讽刺更幽默一些，他拿出手机，所谓的‘前线照片’已经陆续被po到网上，显然他一路飙车回家的时候在某个路口被某个热心粉丝看到了然后透露给记者，他把手机扔到Fandral怀里，似乎是发自内心的替他高兴：“差一点你就要跟我俩‘3p’了。”

 

Valkyrie在之后才发现Loki失踪，她打来电话，在听到事情发展之后连连夸赞出声。“你给自己制造话题当真是不遗余力，亲爱的。”

Loki点点头，他对着话筒咬牙切齿：“是的，没错，下个话题就是我要杀了Thor Odinson，然后告诉全世界婚姻就是坟墓可不是夸张比喻。”

Valkyrie倒对此不甚在意，她很快收起玩笑语气，认真问Loki打算怎么脱身，毕竟所有人都等着他从那间房子里走出来坐实他在前夫家过夜这件事。

“也许可以说我今晚在酒吧，毕竟那么多人都看到了，我记得...在舞池跳舞的时候，有几个姑娘来跟我要了合照。”

“好，我先找到女孩们让她们把照片发到网上，接下来你只需要不要让记者拍到你在前夫家。”

 

Loki挂断了电话，Thor在这个间隙醒来了，他好像做了噩梦一样猛然惊醒，然后瞪着眼睛看着天花板，沙发，Fandral和Loki，然后他的目光不再游走，直到他确定把他从酒吧卫生间带回家的人是自己的前夫。

 

“Loki...”Thor扶着小腹上的伤口，顺着靠枕坐起了一些，他微蹙着眉，眼神因疼痛而清醒锐利。

“嗨，麻烦鬼。”Loki坐在他对面。

Fandral趁这个机会小声告诉了Thor现在的情况，当然，其中要略去一些Loki的言论。

Thor听的十分认真，尤其是听到3p这个词的时候也故意夸张惊呼，Loki抿着嘴，相当长久的看着Thor微笑，然后把跟Valkyrie说过的话再次重复，语气刻意加重在坟墓一词。

 

Fandral提议Loki可以藏进自己的后备箱，然后由他开车载着他离开。但Thor和Loki双双否决了这个提议，Thor的理由是Loki并不适应呆在封闭的黑暗环境，而Loki则是大梦初醒，接着十分悔恨的说他把他的车停在门口了，所有人都认识他的车牌，这意味着Valkyrie所做的努力白费，所有人知道他去了酒吧，但所有人也知道他离开了。

“但他们不知道你为什么来，也许你可以找个什么理由。”Fandral再次提议。

Loki无奈的笑了一声，他告诉Fandral这世上多得是不缺钱的人，也绝不少想要看笑话的人。

“他们会说我财政出现问题了，或是炒作自己，总之不会相信我说的任何话，最好的解决方法就是我要说那句万用也最没用的话。”他摆摆手作别，然后走向大门，在Fandral和Thor不解的眼神中走了出去，惨白的灯光在他身后拉出了长长的影子。

 

“无可奉告，先生们。”Loki走向自己的汽车，万幸他把车停在了院子里，没人会愿意吃一个擅闯民宅的罪名进来采访他。

但记者们仍不打算散开，Loki行驶的举步维艰，他的鸣笛声被无数问题采访所淹没，他缓慢的前进着，直到记者们认识到他死都不会降下车窗，所以都纷纷回到了自己的车里打算跟车。Loki在此时机猛踩油门，一些坐在车里的记者打算跟上来，但被还在路上站着的记者耽误了时机。为了甩开所有人，Loki不得不吃了两张闯红灯的罚单，并且他无法回到自己的秘密住宅，他左拐右拐，回到了位于市中心的公开公寓楼。

Thor的电话在他下车的时候响起来，Loki大方的让蹲拍记者拍摄了两张他回公寓的照片，并且友情附赠一个中指。

 

“回到家了？”

Loki疲惫的按上电梯按钮，低低的嗯了一声。他靠在电梯里抠着衣角，眼睛死死的盯着不断攀升的楼层，他感觉自己手心出汗，后背出汗，头顶到脚心一路噼里啪啦炸开火花似的难受。自从离婚后这是他们第一次通电话，夹杂着细细的杂音和呼吸声，这样相对无言却都不肯挂掉电话的情况，只出现于热恋期的电话粥和第一次提出离婚的晚上。

 

Thor那头没什么值得让他问些问题的声音，但Loki这边间断的干扰声让Thor再次找到了话头。

“在电梯里？”

“嗯，快到了。”他多说了几个字。

“哦，我就是看你有没有安全到家。”Thor笑了一声，多是用来缓解尴尬。

Loki边按密码边回答：“额，到了，我到了，现在进家了。”

“好，那就好，挺好的。”Thor的手指划过杯缘，看着泡腾片在水里剧烈的气泡。

Loki把手机打开扩音，他没什么想说的，但又找不出一个合适的借口让自己挂断电话，他脱下衬衫换上睡衣，接杯水再喝掉，打开电视又关掉声音，手机一直摆在那里，只有不断增加的通话时长和平稳细微的杂音。

 

在手机再次发出动静的时候，Loki的心沉了一下，他以为是通话结束，但正相反，是Thor拨来了facetime。Loki短暂的犹豫了一下，理由是他觉得自己应该犹豫。

Thor还是躺在沙发上，他的精神好了一些，但脸色依然不太好，只有说话的时候嘴巴多了一点血色。

“怎么不开灯？”Thor在屏幕里看来看去，好像他真能因此看到Loki的房间似的。

“电费上涨的厉害，先生。”Loki也不由自主的躺进沙发里，这样的气氛很难得，几乎可以说是珍贵。

“那可真是糟糕。”

“是啊，我要更起早贪黑的赚钱才行。”

“为什么不找个男朋友？你可是漂亮的人，很漂亮很漂亮。”

Loki笑了一声，他偷偷用手摸了摸屏幕上的蓝眼睛，然后是鼻尖和咧着的嘴巴。

“我可以从我的前夫那里拿到好多赡养费，所以我包养别人，不需要被别人包养。”

“那你的前夫真是个傻瓜。”

“对，他就是一个白痴，蠢蛋，大傻瓜。”

Loki还想说些什么，但他的表情突然凝固，他愣了愣，突然对这场甜蜜视讯没了耐性，他不该离Thor这么近，Thor自己也该知道。但Thor还是这么做了，他们聊天的目的一样，不挂断电话的原因也一样，这不是个好兆头。

 

“我累了。”Loki绷着脸，目光不再停留在屏幕上。

Thor听到了渐入佳境的气氛破碎的声音，很快反应过来他们正在走老路，如果不停下的话他们还会重蹈覆辙。

“好，如果没有事我不会再联系你，我的麻烦很多，总也解决不完，你也知道......不，就这样吧。”

“这就是我们离婚的原因。”Loki鄙夷的看着他，恼怒的说：“你不相信我，更不相信你能保护我，Thor，这就是你是垃圾蠢货而我不是的原因，因为我相信我自己，也一直都相信你。”

Loki挂断视讯，他担心再看着那双真诚的蓝眼睛一秒钟，他就会去他妈的事业，去他妈的记者，他要回到那栋房子一枪崩了Thor。

 

 

后来Valkyrie打来电话，在Loki不那么想在乎自己事业的时候带来了好消息，总之就是网上的负面评价没有想象中那么多，相关照片也在不断删除中。

Loki知道这是怎么回事，但他没有过多精力去跟Valkyrie解释太多，对方也听出了他声音里的疲惫之意，说有新情况再通知他，让他好好休息或找个床伴一起休息。

 

Loki试图重新开始他的‘美滋滋的生活’，但进展并不顺利，他没有办法专注于一杯咖啡或是一档还算有趣的综艺节目，而此时Thor的情况跟他相差无几。

 

 

Fandral在Loki走后也很快离开了，空荡荡的房间令Thor想起了很多事，他想起他跟Loki离婚的时候那些理由，那时候他好像忘记了当初是如何义无反顾的恋爱，他们有着不顾一切的疯狂，开着一辆老旧的敞篷车，把刚喝完的啤酒罐挂在后面，丁零当啷的开到了快速教堂，在多数新人反复考虑场地花束的时候，他们用一顿早饭的时间结了婚。

Loki很勇敢，他们处于不同的世界，不过也相差无俩，而他们都是各自世界中的佼佼者。

Thor有时候想，他们离婚也许也是因为爱情真的来了，他开始担心Loki会受到伤害，而Loki执意认为这是信任危机，他们争吵，无休无止的争吵，伴随着破坏和冷战，直到两个人精疲力竭，然后麻烦来了。

 

那不算是一场小麻烦，因为Loki在其中受伤了，他是模特却在那时候在左肩胛骨上留下条长长的疤。那一次他们呆的地方很偏远，原本是去那里过一个小周末，Thor压根没想过会有人找来，当他解决掉所有人叫Fandral来收拾局面的时候，一个被缴了枪械的匪徒从Loki身后站起来，他握着一只啤酒瓶，上面是尖锐的碎玻璃，Loki反应很快，但仍在被划伤了后背，不少玻璃渣划进了他的皮肤。

那周围太荒凉了，并且别墅里也没有专门的医疗箱。Loki后背淌着血，他趴在床上的样子那样脆弱。

但Thor帮他一颗一颗捡出玻璃的时候，他没哭。没有止痛剂没有麻醉剂的时候，他一声不吭的等着Thor缝合，他的坚强没有声响，像极地的冰山，未经切割的铁块，但它们最后通通破碎于Thor的一个眼神，Loki知道他在想什么。

“不准。”Loki强硬的抓着他的领口，他脸色惨白唯有一双眼睛血色盎然，“不准。”

Thor握着他的手，他跪坐在床边，抹掉了Loki挂在鼻尖上的眼泪。

“这不该出现在你的生活。”

 

这么看来，他们离婚比结婚还儿戏。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki依然在这件事情之后推掉了两个杂志邀约，这多少显得他有点‘做贼心虚’，让试图挖出猛料的记者希望复燃，夸张到日夜轮班蹲守在他家门口。

不过Loki早已经提前转移阵地，他从窗户外的消防通道离开的，开走了名下一辆最低调的家用轿车，烤漆选了最朴实的黑色。他从吃着热狗的记者身边开过，但运气极差的碰到了一点小塞车，原因是前面的司机在倒车时擦到了路边面包车的后视镜，两个人因为赔偿争执了几分钟。

Loki贴了车模，万幸他抽出时间去做了这个，两名记者就在他车门外一米的地方，Loki唯恐对方会因为无聊随处乱看然后逮他正着，他将手肘搁在车窗上，手掌恰好盖住了半张脸，看起来就像是因为塞车而感到不耐，在记者们向前挪动两步，几乎可以从正面车窗看到他的时候，事故完美解决，Loki赶忙加速离开。

 

回到公寓的时候临近中午，由于地处偏远的原因，没多少好餐厅会开在这里，因此多数人愿意在家烹食。Loki在街道边找好车位，下车的时候戴上了从Thor家揩走的那副墨镜，在家休息的几天他蓄起了一点胡子，现在不需要刻意乔装打扮也能应付过大多数人的视线，没人会在一个陌生人脸上盯看三秒以上，手机里总要好东西吸引他们。

作为一个独自生活的单身汉，Loki理所应当的拥有其中一项特质——不会做饭，不过Loki觉得这没什么大不了的，起码他目前有钱到外面填饱自己的肚子，他记得Thor好像会做一些，但也仅仅是字面意思的一些，不至于泡面那样简单，但也就将就一顿早饭的实力吧。

 

Loki去了附近的一家‘星八克’，他没说错更不是有口音，他走进去，收银员正在干服务生的活儿，她擦干净窗户边的木桌，水渍在阳光下闪闪发亮。Loki照例点了杯冰沙，加了双份巧克力碎。这家店最近也开始手机支付，这是个大进步，Loki付款的时候在菜单上打量了一下，他们的海报跟星巴克做的别无二般，但也有可能只是在对方的基础上稍做了些改动，最为不同的只有价格，他们只需要‘正品’的二分之一，味道嘛，Loki将绿色的吸管插进去，其实没什么区别。

这地方山寨的餐厅有很多，只有一家名副其实的麦当劳，不过菜单上只有一些经典菜式，任何新推出的产品跟它全不沾边，季节限定更是天方夜谭。

这样看来，好像他住的很偏远，几乎像在某条公路边的沙丘小镇一样，不过这样形容多少有些夸张，他还在市里，只是没多少人会选择住在这，毕竟来到纽约就是要看看热闹，融入紧凑的生活节奏，挤进总是高峰的地铁，最后没有力气但仍挤出力气去享受一把夜生活，这里满足不了大多数人。

 

Loki去店里打包了一份奶油蛤蜊意面，老板是个很朴实的人，不了解当红热播剧，不了解荧幕炸子鸡，当然就更不会了解Loki。但他很了解社会时事，有时后厨在忙碌的时候，他会跟Loki攀谈两句，他打听过Loki的职业，不过是用询问的方式，公务员？作家？律师？Loki从不肯定也从不否定，他会恰到好处的打两句哈哈，把话题带到别的地方，直到后厨的上菜铃响两下，老板利落的帮他打包，最后热情的送别：“下次再来！大律师！”

 

Loki租下的那间公寓并不大，客厅和餐厅合二为一，开放式的厨房装不下忙碌起来的两个人。Loki把意面装盘摆到桌子上，他没有打开电视，而是把ipad拿来放在餐桌上。第一次指纹识别没有成功，Loki不得不放下手里的叉子用纸巾擦干净home键，屏幕长亮，上面是排列整齐的应用通知，大多数来自twitter和youtube，一些私信或是推送，Loki通通选择忽略，然后打开订阅的电子报。他在生活中不算是彻头彻尾的老派，但跟娱乐圈纸醉金迷的生活相差甚远，家里电视多数不会长久的停留在肥皂剧或是喜剧上，冰箱里偶尔会有些碳酸饮料，不过还是酒精和英国茶居多，衣柜里从不缺少极富设计感的衣服，但他从来不会上身太出挑的那些，总有人说他过于低调，不像是这个世纪的人类，更不像是游刃有余在娱乐圈的人。

人们的认知太浅薄，而Loki又有多面，不会讲哪面真一些哪面假一些，他对刺激的生活抱有无限的激情，但又并非是个静不下来的人，这并不矛盾，当他用无数种态度去面对生活时，得到的总是截然不同的乐趣，而那些对他抱有同情不解的人，自然而言粗鄙庸俗的如同蝼蚁。

 

当他吃完最后一口面条的时候，Valkyrie好像掐算着时间打来电话，Loki不觉得会收到什么好消息，语气比平常更冷漠了点。

Valkyrie倒也开门见山，直接说Thor想知道你在哪里。

Loki把盘子丢进水池，在冲刷的水声中回答：“在纽约。”

Valkyrie小声咒骂了一句，巴不得现在就把小模特丢到拳击台打一顿。

“他想要你的地址，不是人尽皆知的那个，是你现在躲清闲的地方。”

“不给。”

“给？”

“不给。”

“给？”

“如果你给了我就烧了你的房子。”

“好吧，那我给了。”Valkyrie在电话那头叹了口气。

“操你，你的酒柜就是我的助燃剂。”Loki心情糟糕透了，他心跳，出汗，焦躁，但这又好像不全是因为心烦，相反，他心跳的像打鼓，额头和耳朵不知为何发红，他焦躁，却是焦躁于自己该换身什么衣服，说话时的嗓音和遣词怎么拿捏比较好。

他打算收拾一下屋子，把还没装满的垃圾袋拿去丢掉，把沙发上的靠枕向左偏移30°，但动手的时候他又停下了，把空掉的沙冰杯抛进垃圾桶，然后一屁股坐进沙发里，他没必要做这些，他也许都不会让那个人进门，鬼知道Thor来这里能有些什么事，最好不是带来什么麻烦，不然他真的会向法院申请禁止令，他真的会。

 

门铃在一小时二十八分之后响起，自从Loki搬来这里之后，门铃就没有响过，他当然知道门口站着的是谁，但他还是刻意等着门铃声结束，他打开门，但没有卸下防盗链，门缝大概能塞一个拳头，一部分的Thor就在他面前，还有一捧颇为壮观的玫瑰花，边缘的几朵被门蹭到了，几片花瓣落进了房间。

Thor很快看到了防盗链，这多少令他有些尴尬，但不至于挫败，他仍然热情的打了招呼，在狭窄的门缝里使劲表现自己。

“我想我可能打扰到你了。”

“确实。”

“那么我就接着打扰吧。”Thor一如既往的专横，在追求Loki这件事上，除了勇往直前就是死不旋踵。但他的蛮横从不让人讨厌，也许是因为样貌，也许是他不合年纪身份的那种真诚。

Odinson家族的黑色领域并不好打理，但Thor处理的游刃有余，他聪明可靠从不缺少手段和狠心，但在走近Loki这事上，大多数好使的办法都不好使，小部分有用的办法也收效甚微，他的钱不顶事了，枪械也逼不了一个人爱他，最后还是他那股骨子里的鲁莽劲救了他，怎么说，那让Loki觉得新奇。

 

Loki之前偶尔会觉得自己的公寓有点空，他想过置办一些艺术品或是单纯再买个衣架或是落地灯，但因为忙碌，这些计划都被无限搁置了。不过现在，Thor走进来，抱着那捧有些庸俗的玫瑰花，走过玄关，站在客厅，Loki觉得他的房子大小正好，不需要什么多余的摆件了，现在正好能容下他跟Thor，不显得拘谨，也不再显得空荡。

 

“如果你来道谢或是道歉，玫瑰花可不太合适。”Loki抽出两朵放进餐桌上的花瓶。

“我觉得它很配你，我就买了，如果你喜欢雏菊、满天星或者是马蹄莲什么的，可以给我一点暗示。”Thor坐在沙发上，两条腿交叠在一起。

Loki选择坐在一旁餐桌上的高椅上，他的表情算不上和善，言语也有点刻薄，不过对于通俗的离婚夫妻见面倒是很合适。

“你看起来很闲，Odinson先生。”Loki下达了并非出自本意的逐客令。

“是的，这是我难得的假期，适合放下手枪来一杯红酒。”

“能提供这样服务的地方有很多。”

“但那里都没有我的丈夫。”

“是‘前夫’，Odinson先生，注意您的用词。”Loki觉得自己在这个空间有点呆不下去，全球变暖大概就是从他家开始的，源头就是Thor暖洋洋的头发和笑容，他引着太阳的火热到了他家中，让他口干舌燥坐立难安。

“这个词很伤人，不是吗？”Thor偏过头，对着Loki小小的笑了一下。

 

Loki的手机又救场一般的响了，是公司打来的，Loki原本以为是工作上的事情，没想到是前台小姐。

“Laufeyson先生，快递公司送来了一束花，点名要您签收。”女孩在电话那头难掩羡慕之情，这多少令Loki想象到那束花有多么壮观。

经过授意，前台小姐替他签收，Loki让对方看看上面的卡片落款。

“‘真诚的为您感到高兴，也请如是转述给Odinson先生我的祝福’，没有落款，先生。”

Loki没多说什么，只让女孩把卡片留下，鲜花便让她随意分配。

 

Thor走到他身边，关切的询问，Loki放下手机，说着可能是粉丝或是记者的恶作剧。

Thor哦了一声，顺势坐到了他的对面，他问Loki是否总会遇到这些困扰的事情，Loki认真的思索片刻，回了一句还好吧。

坐在椅子上不比沙发舒服，Thor小腹上的伤口在牵扯的过程中令他发出了小小的呜咽。Loki敏锐的察觉到了这个，他想说些什么，但又立刻用舌头舔舔嘴唇掩饰过去。

 

“多亏了你。”Thor先一步打开话匣。

Loki挑挑眉看了他一眼，眼神又很快落到别的地方去，他咬着嘴角，又用舌头去划过那些痕迹。他们又彼此僵持，将真正的目的和心里话用一层一层的废话包裹，直到其中一方没有耐性中断了眼前的和谐，那些话就会放到下一次见面。

但幸好，他们中有一个人等不下去了，也许是等太久了，一两句话在肚子里翻来覆去的搁置，总被顺延到下一次，而到了这次，索尔不打算在拖下去。

 

“我做错了，Loki。”Thor无奈的笑着，他摇摇头，像个老头悔恨当初一般。“我总担心你会受伤，可你又何尝不是，只是你敢于面对，不乏勇气与我共同承担，你说的没错，我是混球而你不是。“

”不。“Loki否认，这令Thor的表情一瞬间凝固，他的肩线变得僵硬，大腿紧绷。

”不，我说的是‘你是垃圾蠢货’。”Loki看着Thor长舒一口气。

“那你是否愿意...”

“不愿意。”Loki双手交叉搁在桌子上，颇有股律师的架势。“我的第一段婚姻太草率了先生，而我不是个会重蹈覆辙的人。”


	4. Chapter 4

在Loki的人生规划上，爱情所占比重不会太多，与事业和金钱相比略显薄弱。如此，恰好与刚刚接手家族事业，在一连串的灰色领域摸爬滚打的Thor Odinson想法一致，他们不会在感情上下太多功夫，爱情这项投资倒不至于是赔本买卖，但与真正的事业投资相比，获利还是有很明显的天差地别。

他们这一类人是一夜情的忠实教徒，既能有效释放欲望，同时不会牵扯上太多麻烦，通常将裤子拉回腰上的时候，两性关系就此迎来美好Ending，没有客套的问询，没有虚伪的体贴，更不会有什么拥你入怀的事后甜美睡眠，他们曾认为完美成熟的性关系就是这样拔屌无情，绝不拖泥带水。

所以，当他们真的莽撞的开始一段关系，不再射精之后就寡淡无言，不再急切利落的穿好衣服，他们就是真的准备好了，懵懂无知的迈进了危险区域，初尝到由于习惯性忽视情感建立而错失了许多美妙的东西，所以他们更加天真不假思索的朝着对方疯狂迈进，将距离不断缩短，每晚达到负值。

 

这就是愚蠢了，没有普通人在感情上的循序渐进，他们毫无保留无所顾忌的拉近关系，满以为事情依旧简单的就像约了一场长久炮。

 

天真，Loki这样形容自己，愚蠢，他这样标注Thor。

 

虽然在一连串的重逢之后，充满矛盾的喜悦确实令他因塞满工作而死气沉沉的生活好了一些，他与Thor的交往目前也算轻松自在，互相试探的行为也不乏幼稚甜蜜，但这些都不会让Loki冲昏头，再一次。

他与Thor都不是对感情有所研究和把握的人，对待它的时候极易冲动，事实证明这会带来不好的后果，所以不管对方如何，Loki已经学会了谨慎对待，多加揣度和思量后果。

 

事业在他们双方的世界里依旧占有很高比重，但不妨碍它与别的事情共同进行，Thor推迟了几个家族邀约，就以肚子上那点小伤作为挡箭牌，他把多数工作都接到了手边，好让他能在签完一单枪支数量确认单之后跟Loki约一次午餐或是晚餐，如果晚餐顺利，他们也许还能来一次早餐，不过设想总是美好，到目前为止他的邀请还没有被顺利接受过。

 

Loki一方面推拒这些更近一步的要求，另一方面又希望有些不容抗拒的因素出现好让他勉为其难的答应一次饭局。这样矛盾的心理令Loki产生自我厌恶，同时又因为自己产生自我厌恶这种懦弱的行为感到愤怒，之前推掉的两个杂志邀约已经没办法挽回了，Loki在公司筛选给他的工作中接了三场走秀和杂志拍摄，还有一场为期一周的旅拍记录采访。他心安理得的忙碌起来，不再花费过多心思在偶尔会收到简讯的手机屏幕上。

 

Thor不太清楚Loki的工作安排，但他记得Valkyrie说过Loki这几天十分空闲，针对他再一次忙碌起来的事情Thor去找Valkyrie求证，对方倒是不觉得有什么可诧异的，她说Loki就是那样，你难道不清楚吗？他想做什么就去做了，如果他想工作了，那悠闲时光就不存在让他贪恋的魅力。

 

行吧，Thor挂断电话，他正与其他几个家族和地区部长进行视频会议，摄像头只取他肩膀以上的区域，他低头跟Valkyrie传送简讯的时候，看起来像在翻阅总结报告。会议的持续时间很长，Thor即使走神了一小会也不至于落下太多进度，他们讨论的内容不容乐观，一是不少新兴崛起的小家族不知收敛，莽撞破坏运输线路，同时挑衅监察部门，二是上层管理董事有几位年岁已高，所以人事安排有些动荡。

“我们打算推举你上位。”

 

“我资历尚浅，人事记录中没有人在这个年龄坐上管理位置。”Thor对高位并不向往。

 

“你的父亲一手创建了这个庞大帝国，并且十分仁慈的让我们都分到了一杯羹，在美国黑手党理事会成立之初，你的父亲同样功不可没，而他从未要求过一席之位，而现在，你与你的父亲已经同样优秀，为了未来，孩子，那张椅子早该写上Odinson的姓氏。”路易斯说的诚恳极了，他的身子甚至不停向前挪动，他时不时拍着桌子，提醒Thor不要再继续糊里糊涂的自谦。

 

“我会考虑。”这不是一件易事，这相当于参与进一场权利斗争，Odinson家族在权利管辖范围上比起十年前是小了一些，近两年他们的低调更是被人当成了懦弱的体现，也许是时候展现一点实实力。

 

视频里的众人点头，路易斯是最晚挂断的，他用眼神再次提醒Thor要好好考虑这件事。

 

Thor捏捏眉头，这件事他最大的顾虑就是不知道他会卷进多大的斗争，古老的犯罪家族不止他们一个，但近几十年他们一样默契的保持低调，Thor摸不准他们会不会也加入这场权利争夺，他不清楚将要面对多大的麻烦，他有自信可以解决，但他不确定在这种情况下还能维持好跟Loki脆弱的关系。

哦，他又轻视自己了，Thor自嘲的笑笑。也许他该多想想上位之初他是如何在众多虎视眈眈的血盆大口之中存活下来的，枪战和暗杀他同样经历了不少，用枪子爆人脑袋也不是多久远之前的事，他可以谨慎的对待这件事，但不该如此瞻前顾后犹豫不决，Odinson家向来没这样的基因。

之后Thor让路易斯暗中打听要与他竞争的家族，对方很高兴，甚至是欣慰Thor终于丢到了那股不知道从哪来得畏缩脾性。

 

在他与Loki的婚姻之初，Loki坦言自己并不打算涉猎Thor的领域，他对那些打打杀杀兴趣不大，挣来的钱感觉总不踏实。现在Thor有了一个不小的决定，可他犹豫着不知道该不该告诉Loki，也许该等等，毕竟现在不是个好时机。

 

 

Loki的旅拍工作提前了几天，因为两天冰岛的天气不错，过两天可能不太安全。

 

“大概一周吧，”Loki将手机夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，Thor打来的不是时候，他正在公司挑选衣服。“最多一周，我记得合同上有写。”

 

“那是合同，你该再认真对待一点。”Thor对这个回答不太满意，他并不希望Loki碰上什么极端恶劣的天气。

 

“你过于操心。”Loki拿下手机，他已经选好了衣服，场工正在布景，摄影师正在试光。Loki算着时间没有立刻挂断Thor的电话，但他也并不想聊到别人通知他开工，主要是现在站在这间摄影棚的人，没几个没看过前阵子他和Thor的报道，他可不想像个刚谈恋爱的小毛孩子似的，让所有人都闻到那股恋爱中的酸臭味，然后明天的新闻标题就是‘内部人员爆料，Loki恋情坐实！’。

 

 

Thor没太想反驳这个，因为Loki没说错，他就是过于操心，习惯过于操心。他听到了电话那头杂乱的声音，知道Loki的工作马上又要开始。

“替我带些纪念品回来。”

Loki勾起嘴角，冲着摄影师挥挥手表示可以开工。

“给你带碰到我头顶的第一根树枝吧，仙蒂瑞拉。”

 

众人都在默默观察Loki，尤其是他挂断电话前脸上那浅浅的笑意，有一位正在摆弄纸箱的员工激动的捂住嘴巴，他听到了Loki挂断电话前的最后一句话，老天，他想Loki也许是当爸爸了。

 

之后硬照拍摄的十分顺利，Loki对这位摄影师颇有好感，莱拉是一位很有灵气的人。之后莱拉请求Loki留下她的名片，Loki递去了自己的手机号码，提出下一次可以带她进秀场后台。

工作结束后留给Loki的休息时间并不多，冰岛的行程已经提到眼前，拍摄的工作人员有一部分已经先行抵达冰岛，剩下两三名员工要从飞机上就开始这次的旅拍采访。Loki的助理拿出机票，时间就在第二天中午，容不得他多休息一天。Loki捏着眉头，几乎是半闭着眼睛走到保姆车，丢下一句到市中心便彻底闭上了眼睛，紧锣密鼓地工作安排让他累坏了，不过好处是他没有力气再想东想西，可以更理智的对待他跟Thor的关系发展。

 

 

在Loki的飞机驶离纽约的时候，Thor正在Fandral家拆线。

 

“你们不会真的打算复婚吧。”Fandral的话比起疑问更多的是感慨。

“听起来你不太看好。”

“大概是因为他离婚拿走了你30%的财产，如果是普通人我倒不觉得有什么，可当这件事情的分母是你，30%就是天文数字了。”

“那是我输掉的。”

“对啊，输的’心甘情愿‘，输的一点破绽都没有。”Fandral放下剪刀，有些恨铁不成钢。

“错在我，你也知道Loki是个好人，只是他表达友好的方式比较隐晦。”

“是的，我承认这个，所以你们两个都是好人，不该再次为此受伤了，对吧？”

“这一次我会小心一点。”Thor这样说着，不顾及刚刚愈合的伤口大笑出声。

 

Thor知道今天是Loki去冰岛的日子，他没费多少功夫就打听到了航班，顺便感慨公众人物的生活真是完全没有隐私。不过他没有给对方发简讯或是打电话，饶是他再大大咧咧，当Loki跟工作人员共行的时候，他也需要注意不要让多余的人知道他们的关系。

 

Loki也想到了这一点，在对方没有打扰他的时候感慨Thor似乎也没有那么蠢。等他的航班落地之后，工作定在第二天，采访也就此暂断，Loki没什么力气游逛，直接回到了酒店。

冰岛的色彩尤为治愈，Loki拍摄了一张窗外色彩缤纷的矮式房屋发到了ins和twitter，没有专门联系Thor，他们习惯给对方留下充足的个人空间，这让关系轻松又长久。

不过，虽然没有专门联系对方，他们还是会有一些小的交流，比如他看到Thor用只有三个粉丝的ins账号点赞，顺便傻乎乎的留下好看好看好看！喜欢喜欢喜欢！的评论，这时候他点进Thor的ins，对方也发布了一张照片，同样是窗外景色，只不过是整齐划一的灰色高楼，他配文：成熟男人该看的成熟风景。

Loki也懒得切换小号，他知道Thor的三个粉丝就是Sif、Fandral和Hogan，他评论：成熟的仙蒂瑞拉。

不过Thor正在工作，没有及时看到这个。

 

第二天Loki开工的很早，雪面高亮的反光令他很不舒服，服装组贴心的尽可能为他搭配墨镜，同时在那些中看不中用的衣服里面贴满了暖宝宝。

到了第三天的时候他们去了稍远的地方，恶劣的天气连带着糟糕路况，在抵达目的地之后还运气极差的遇到了一场冰雹，有几块落进了Loki的后领，尖锐的冰冷融化在后颈。Thor的电话在这时候打来，Loki说他赶得挺巧。

 

“没什么大问题，我看快停了。”Loki坐在窗边的位置，他们一行人暂时到隔壁酒吧躲避，店主贴心的端来大杯奶茶，Loki拉下堆的高高的毛衣领，觉得有些热了。

“别去海边，答应我。”Thor认真叮嘱着，这几天冰岛天气不稳，海边相应更加危险，潮水上涨可不是开玩笑的。

“哈！操心会老的更快。”Loki的手指划过玻璃上的雾气，随意画着圆圈或直线。

“我不觉得。”Thor不太喜欢Loki这样应付自己，他正看着冰岛未来几天的天气预报。

Loki的电话挂的很匆忙，天气已经转好，他们要抓紧时间拍摄。

 

 

Thor放下手机，穿过短短的走廊，Fandral见到他小声耳语：“还是不说。”

Thor从旁边抽出一把干净椅子，让待命的手下向后撤撤，板凳上的男人不由松了口气，他低垂的头抬起了一点，不断低落在大腿上的血水就粘在了下巴上，他半张着嘴难以合上，一只眼睛被血汗刺痛的难以睁开，他只能用另一只眼睛半睁着看着Thor，他看到对方笑眯眯的，看起来挺和善。

 

“好了，Tim先生，你浪费了我太多时间，而我接下来的行程很重要。”Thor站起身，发狠地踩着对方颤抖的左脚，在Tim痛喊出声的时候拉扯对方的头发向后仰去。

“我真诚的建议您不要继续这么做。”


	5. Chapter 5

在审问别人这件事上，Thor不大乐意亲自出手，当不少于两个人都呆在一个房间里的时候，让他多少有点以多欺少的感觉，所以他在身居高位之后就更很少下场了。

但今天挺不凑巧，Thor在偶然彻查账目的时候才发现了这个巨大的运输漏洞。Tim在两年里不断偷窃他们的货物，其中不乏一些枪/支的一手资源，Tim为人谨慎，总是在大批量的货物中动手脚，极难察觉。

现在他们必须要知道Tim的买家是谁，而对方咬死不说的理由也很浅显，如果横竖都是一死的话，他不如带着秘密下地狱。

 

Thor想他刚才应该踩断了Tim的几根脚趾，他为此感到有些抱歉，因为Tim需要他的脚去支撑着自己身体，不要让老二碰到插在凳子上的几片刀刃。

Thor在这事上费了不少功夫和耐心，但最后他们还是没从Tim嘴里得到什么，对方咒骂着，几乎所有在世的Odinson们都得到了一句操，在这个房间里的人要被骂的更惨一些。Sif正在另一个房间解密Tim的电脑和手机卡，然后追踪上面的每个电话。在Thor忍无可忍打算将对方一枪爆头的时候，Sif端着电脑走进来，给他指了几个定位点，Thor顿时欣喜万分，在Sif的白眼中确定信息可靠。

 

“我就说男人靠不住。”看到Thor的心情不错，Sif好心接过了他手里的沙漠之鹰，击碎了Tim的一对膝盖骨，然后是Tim费劲力气护着的老二。

“今天本该我轮休。”Sif看起来没什么力气，她还有点因为宿醉头疼，所以致命一枪稍微偏了一点，Tim抽动着身体多活了几分钟。

 

“小心一点，我说真的。”Sif将手枪递回去，拍拍Fandral的肩膀。

“你怎么知道这事要我去做？”Fandral接过电脑，他挥挥手让手下把尸体抬出去，然后尽量用稍干净的手指头滑动页面，从操，妈的，我懂了，行吧逐渐表达心境。

买家正好在冰岛，Thor要去，这意味他会打算亲自下场动手，所以他需要一个更细致的信得过的帮手。

Fandral摇着头，抿着嘴巴半天说不出话，他在脑海里使劲想憋出个不合理的要求。

“你就压榨我吧。”

“你该歌颂这样的信任是非常美丽的。”

“不及一张维密后台通行证。”

“行吧，Fandral，行吧。”

 

 

这时候Thor又觉得Loki这次的工作时间有些短了，等他们降落到冰岛的时候，Loki的工作已经接近尾声，不过好处是他的时间安排宽裕了一点，足够他们在一起小酌一杯。

Thor直到抵达冰岛才把消息告诉Loki，对面的反应略微平淡了点，这让Thor加快了去酒店的脚步。Loki所住的楼层几乎都是此行的工作人员，Thor不得已把房间安排在了楼下。

 

“猜猜谁现在住在楼下。”Thor用内部电话打了过去，信号比刚才好一点，没有忽高忽低的电流声和尖锐的杂音。

Loki那边笑了几声，声音比平常低沉了一些，夹杂着轻微抽泣的声音。

“是我的仙蒂瑞拉。”Loki搓搓鼻子想把那恼人的鼻音掩藏一些，他整个人卷在被子里，只露出脑袋和半只手。

“你是不是病了？”Thor将耳朵贴得离听筒更近一些，他本来打算躺在床上，现在动作进行到一半，他撑着床头又坐起来，把身上厚重的羽绒衣脱掉，用嘴巴咬掉手套。

“有一点。”Loki换了一个姿势，因为发烧他的眼睛酸涩总不受控制的淌下眼泪，现在睫毛粘在一起看东西都不太清楚，他在被子上擦了擦眼睛，用嘴巴大口深呼吸。“挺烦人的，不知道会不会耽误进度。”

“你现在是该发愁这些小事吗？你等我，我上去，房间密码是多少？”Thor戴上针织帽和眼镜，按照Sif的话说，遮住你那头闪亮的头发你就隐身一半了。

 

“草...我烧昏头了，我忘了。”Loki咒骂两声，又情不自禁的笑了起来，他躺在床上仰面朝上，崩溃无奈的长长叹气。

 

最后他还是要帮Thor开一下门，被子比他的身高长了不少，他抓住两只被角，过长的被子在身后不可避免的被拖行，他走过房间，颇像某种加冕仪式，只差一根权杖和王冠，但其实没有那些好像也无妨，他的神态和样貌就像那么回事。

“可怜的。”Thor覆上Loki的额头，感觉就像摸到了出炉面包。

“不要抱我。”Loki及时喝止住了Thor的动作，后者无奈的瘪瘪嘴关上了房门。

走了一圈，Loki感觉自己好像更严重了一点，刚才去卫生间的时候双腿还不至于这样肿胀发麻，尤其是脚趾不知怎么的，几根神经轮番抽痛，痛感尖锐但并不至于不能忍受。

 

Loki重新倒回床上，Thor把落在床上的听筒挂回电话上，他跟着坐了上去，半个身子靠在床头，Loki靠过去，脑袋正好放在Thor的腰侧，他从被子里探出一只手，胡乱掀开Thor的毛衣之后伸进去取暖。

“这不代表我同意复合。”Loki闭着眼睛，他觉得自己脑袋发懵，耳朵嗡嗡作响，鼻子好像被水泥封死，喉咙起火还在添柴，希望他的发音还算准确。

“我知道，我知道。”Thor帮他理了理掉落下来的头发。他当然知道Loki的意思，并且他清楚对方不是在口是心非，他们最近是相处的很融洽，甚至有点像从前一样在过日子，但不可忽略的是他们之间的问题还是没有妥善解决，关于他的信任危机，现在还要加上Loki高高在云端的事业。

 

“你怎么突然来了？”Loki的嘴巴贴着被子，声音更加模糊不清。

“有点事情。”Thor不认为他该说的太详细。

“我应该知道吗？”

“我想不，Loki。”

“好吧。”Loki蹭干净滑落在脸颊的泪水，他从纸盒里抽出两张纸狠狠清理鼻子，但作用不大，即使他付出了鼻头发红鼻翼破皮的代价。

 

“但是我还是要知道的，你懂吧？”Loki大口喘气，又觉得胸口火烧火燎的，连肋骨都发痛。

“是的，你总能知道你想知道的。”

“对，如果有一天我不幸被人绑架，在脑袋开花之前，我得知道这次是因为什么麻烦。”

“我在这，Loki，你知道我不会让你出事。”

“是吗？”Loki收回了留在对方毛衣里的手，他的胸口烫的难受，他得用自己的手降温。“你什么时候知道这点了？从收音机里吗？”

“对、对。”Thor听出Loki的声音有些迷糊，他帮Loki把漏风的地方重新塞好，然后把对方圈在怀里。“它还说该睡觉了，我们两个都该睡觉了。”

Thor抽走了挤在他们腿间的枕头，把它重新放在Loki脑袋下面，Loki勉为其难的把脑袋又探出来一点，枕在边角处。

“好烦，还他妈的有一堆衣服要拍，我的行程都订好了，咳咳——明天要把进度赶上。”Loki皱着眉，指挥Thor把柜子上的鼻贴递给他，然后胡乱撕了三张贴在鼻梁上。

Thor就着床头昏暗的灯光拿过两个药瓶看了看，没有拧紧的盖子证明Loki已经匆忙吃过了。

鼻贴缓慢发挥着作用，Loki渐渐觉得好受了一些，他稍稍睁开了一点眼睛，浮肿的眼皮带来的酸涩感就又催出一串眼泪，他赶紧闭上。

“我真的要睡觉了。”

Thor熄灭台灯没有回答他，在黑暗中轻轻叹息。

 

大概到了午夜的时候，Thor被闷热的空气扰醒，Loki的被子不知道什么时候把他的半边身子也包了进去，这让他的右手和右脚渗着汗水。Thor离开被窝，把Loki落在外面的小腿塞回去，他摸索着床头柜，找到遥控后把温度调低了一点点，然后他小心的拉扯被子，让对方湿漉漉的脑袋露出来，他再用纸巾把汗水擦去。

今夜不好过，Thor没有帮Loki把粘在额头的头发捡开，他怕他再做点动作Loki就要醒了。发烧的人好好睡一觉不容易，Thor揉揉眼睛，把手机拿来亮度调低，这个晚上不准备再睡去。

 

鉴于Loki生病的关系，工作人员于第二天九点小心翼翼的发来了一条慰问短信，Thor拿过他的手机瞟了一眼，然后轻轻去探Loki的额头，热度已经褪去了。

Loki刚好醒了，纯属自然醒，在前一天Thor抵达冰岛之前，他就已经有过一场长达八个小时的断断续续的睡眠，现在又完整安心的睡了一个囫囵觉，身体康复了一半不止。

 

“是说开工时间吗？”Loki睁开一只眼睛，视线里有不少光斑，他使劲眨巴着，顺便把鼻梁上的鼻贴挨个撕下来。

“不是，是问你身体状况。”Thor把手机面向他，顺便指着回复栏说：“就说‘不是太好’行吗？”

Loki将两只胳膊探出被子，感受了一下就把被子整个踢开，Thor明显感觉到一股热浪在空气中散开，他把被子又扯回来一点。

Loki拿过手机，飞快的回复了什么，只要不剧烈动作几乎没有头晕的感觉，他穿上衣服，大口给自己灌了半杯白水，然后用强烈的鼻音说：“一会化妆师要来给我化妆，你抓紧时间。”

Thor知道他拦不住Loki，他两都是一个性子，不太会因为一点小病小痛休息太久，忙碌让他们觉得舒服。但这并不代表Thor能满意Loki的安排，他来了点火气，不是太温柔的下了床。Loki看在眼里，但并不打算说什么。

Thor拿过手机，Fandral那边的行动还没有开始，晚上他们也商量了一些对策，他想今天正好去把这事解决了。

 

“你最好让那些小兔崽子给你多带些帽子和暖暖贴。”Thor低头边跟Fandral发短信便边对Loki说，因此没有注意到后者在镜子前难得低下头笑个不停。

“地址我会发给你，如果你杀人放火之后还有时间的话可以来找我。”

“好的，我会给你带一些真正的手指饼干。”Thor戴上帽子和眼镜，现在时间不早了，被撞上的几率大大增加。

Loki倒是无所谓的把他推了出去，顺便说这个时间没人会在楼道里，早在他回答可以开工的时候大家就都去准备器材了。

Thor很想要个离别吻，但他还得保持自己不甚满意的态度。他从楼梯间回到自己的楼层，Fandral就住在他的房间隔壁，一个小时前已经先一步出发到买家公司附近。Thor从酒店租了一辆车，按照Fandral给出的路线赶了过去，两人就在车内会和。

Fandral打开相机，不少照片上都出现了一个同样的棕发男人，头发用发油齐齐梳在脑后，拍到正面的照片不多，但Thor还是很轻易认出了对方的身份，Fandral看到Thor挑眉，也跟着点头赞同Thor的想法。

“现在不是下手的好时机。”

“对。”Fandral赞同，他们原本以为买家只是小家族或是地头蛇一类的人物，但没想到幕后操控者也来自同样古老的犯罪家族，他不能贸然上去就想崩了对方的脑袋。

“想来他肯定也想竞争这次管理层的位子。”

“没错，我还看了一些他们的货船记录，他们的货源在近两年变好基本也是因为瓜分了咱们的线路。”

“这趟浑水就当练练身手。”Thor摇起车窗，对这样的现状表现的兴致勃勃，一朝一夕就又拿回了青春期敢于争强乐于好胜的脾性。

Fandral同样因此来了兴致，他在心里感谢上帝终于把那个昔日战神放了回来，在他眼里，Thor正值壮年，他身材壮实，意气风发，眉眼柔和起来就满是温柔，盛怒之时又仿佛带着天罚降临，这样的人被爱情绊了一跤，不该长久的站不起来，或是守着膝盖那点淤青畏首畏尾，他得说，爱情让Thor变得不好了，但不好之后就迎来了完美，完美的掌权者，完美的领头狮，到而立之年，这样的蜕变将要带领Odinson家族的逆转。

这太好了，Fandral在心里感慨，他得感谢爱情，感谢爱情。


	6. Chapter 6

中午的时候Loki收到了Thor的简讯，寥寥几句问一些身体状况和拍摄进度。Loki当时正捧着一杯意式浓缩强打精神，他吃过一些特效药之后没有再断断续续的发热，不过普通感冒的症状依旧挥之不去，助理不得不一直拿着抽纸跟在他身后，化妆师要不断帮他的鼻子补粉，在拍摄时，他也必须要让自己看起来精神一点，把酸困疲乏的眼睛瞪出淡漠悠然的眼神。

 

——一切都好。

 

Thor刚好把车开回酒店，收到Loki简讯的时候Fandral正在询问他的意见：“那我们还要在冰岛多呆些日子吗？观察情况什么的。”

“不，没必要。等等看。”Thor回应平平。

“你跟以前真的不同了，我以为你会说杀了他。”Fandral皱眉，他还记得Thor以前是多么热衷于战斗，喜欢那些战术和正面较量，近身格斗或是枪法，他是如此的对胜利上瘾，以强壮的体格，尊贵的身份，不可一世的傲慢和以一敌百的身手令人恐惧和臣服。

“我已经三十岁了，伙计，再没有点阴谋和狡诈就太晚了。”Thor耸肩，不打算在这场战斗中过早冒头招摇存在感，他打算做点小动作之后坐山观虎斗，节省些精力。

“你以前挺鄙视这些。”

“成长的意义就在于此，不是吗？一点小计策能让你节省不少子弹，何乐不为。”Thor示意自己还有地方要去，Fandral翻了个白眼先行回到酒店。

 

Thor根据Loki给出的地点驱车前往，马路上的积雪都被处理的很干净，比早晨的时候要好开很多。他打开半扇车窗，原本擦过车身的冷风就顺着空隙灌进来，他点了支烟，灰白烟雾被吹成一条向后拉长的白线，很快被稀释进宽敞的车内空间。中途他停在一家便利店门口，以一份加热过的三明治和罐装咖啡为午餐，临走的时候他又买了一包软糖。

Thor将车停在了拍摄地点一个街区外的公共停车场，沿着小路走到拍摄点附近。Loki没有告诉他具体地点，大概是知道拍摄现场的摄影器材有多么显眼。他看到Loki正站在一面灰墙前，怀抱一一个巨大的购物纸袋，满满当当的，Thor只能认出其中十分显眼的法式长棍。Thor向左边走了几步，好绕开那只遮挡Loki鼓风机。Loki反复在灰墙前走来走去，他穿着一件十分臃肿的黑色毛绒外套，Thor觉得自己也许有点措辞不当，但那外套确实显得Loki‘宽’多了，但还是好看的，Loki皮肤很白，露出的脸颊和手腕被大衣衬托着多了一些消瘦的病态美。

 

一组照片结束，Thor看到Loki的助理快步上前帮他围上围巾，同时递上一杯热饮。Thor向前走了几步，站在人流宽松的间隙，等到Loki的眼神落到这个方向的时候，他摘下了帽子，让自己灿烂的金发重见了一小会天日，然后迅速戴上，Loki抬起杯子，不知道他正大口喝东西还是遮挡表情。Thor看到Loki问助理拿来手机，接着他的电话响了。

 

“还有一组要拍，在旁边的便利店。”

“希望能让你再多穿点衣服。”

“我不是在拍北极熊写真。”

“就算那样你也很好看。”Thor远远冲着他笑，眼睛几乎眯到看不见为止。他听到Loki小声地嘁了一句，还想说些什么却被工作人员打断，他看到Loki把手机从耳朵边拿下，看着他，然后带着他的视线看向便利店，接着就去临时换衣间换衣服。

Thor先走了过去，正巧对面有一间公用电话亭，他靠在那里，等待浩浩荡荡的人马像角兽迁徙至此。Loki渐渐从人群中显露出来，他穿上了一件红色的毛衣，衣领经过翻折仍然很长，从脖子一路遮挡到嘴巴，Loki就势让半张脸埋了进去，他带着一副黑边眼镜，方形镜框。便利店门口摆放着一张长椅，他就坐在那里，靠着巨大的落地玻璃，以杂志架和速食杯面为背景。但他们没有立刻开拍，摄影师在试光之后（他专程了解过一些专业术语），两位女士走到Loki旁边开始摆弄他的头发，她们几乎是完整的遮挡住了Thor的视线，大约十几分钟后才不舍的走开，他看到Loki多半张脸都埋进了毛衣领口，大概是趁这点时间放松精神。Loki的头发不再披散在肩头，而是高高束起做了一个零散的盘发，他接过工作人员递来的报纸和咖啡，从宽松的衣袖里探出半只手，在长椅上做阅读状。

Thor靠在电话亭的玻璃上，情不自禁的在Loki打盹的时候偷拍了一张作为壁纸，他喜欢Loki穿红毛衣的样子，虽然对方不喜欢这样浓烈的颜色，但有时候这些热辣的色彩跟他形成的冲击力就是很完美，他看着Loki，觉得冬天突然暖和了起来，那些因低温而带来的烦躁和不耐全然消失。

 

这一组照片拍了很长时间，也许是Loki束起头发的样子给了摄影师不少灵感，对方不断走远，靠近，转换各种视角，远景，近景，最后是特写：Loki拿起咖啡杯，嘴巴微张，鼻尖被氤氲的雾气模糊了一些，他垂着眼睛，透亮的瞳孔染上了一点毛衣的暖色。

只是这些小细节都是后来Thor在杂志上看到的，他夸张到把这张照片摆在床头。

 

拍摄结束后，Loki仍然很难脱离队伍，他礼貌的跟大多数人打完招呼，还要采访者说些感受，他换了衣服，拿下了度数不符的眼镜，把手里的廉价咖啡递给助理让他扔掉，他拉扯下来一点衣领，方便更好的回答问题，真正结束一切的时候，又到了傍晚。Loki跟所有人说自己要闲逛一会，他的助理不太放心，但他明白Loki的脾气，只能把药片和水放进纸袋里，叮嘱Loki要饭前吃。

 

Loki向着与大部队完全相反的方向走去，Thor跟在他后面，在转角的时候快跑两步勾住了Loki的脖子。

“你的事情处理完了？”Loki挣扎了一下，有些介意在公共场合过分亲密的举动。

“差不多。”Thor简短回答着，但在几秒钟过后将所有事情和盘托出，最后说：“这不代表你会牵扯进来，你不用担心，Loki。”

“不，我会的，如果我们重新建立了什么关系的话。”

“但你不想。”  
“是的，目前不想。”

“以后？”

“也不一定，那是以后的事。”Loki任由Thor牵上他的手。

“好，我只要确定我们有以后就好，剩下的按你的想法来。”Thor突然停下步子，连带着打断Loki的步伐，他比Loki高一点，总是亲吻对方的额头和额角，正如现在，他细碎的吻从Loki的额头散开，落在额角和颧骨上，最后小心翼翼的落在嘴巴上，就蜻蜓点水的一下。

 

“就一下。”Thor在这些事上难得‘言而有信’，得寸进尺的时候倒是比较多。

“那再奖励一下。”Loki轻笑两声，飞快的在Thor嘴角落下一吻。“这时候你都该给我一份代言或者一部戏的男一号了。”

“或者你可以潜规则我。”Thor颇为认真的回答他。

“醒醒吧，Odinson，醒醒吧，你可不是什么好莱坞大明星。”Loki笑着嘲讽，不顾Thor气愤的反驳转身走进了一间餐厅。

点单的时候Loki被认了出来，他大方的与女孩合影，并不介怀的介绍了坐在对面的Thor，在对方问他是否可以公开合影的时候得到了肯定回答。

“也许她会把看到我的事情说出去。”

“也许会。”Loki喝了一口奶茶。

“我觉得是一定会。”Thor皱着眉，犹豫着该不该告诉女孩不要这么做。

“你在意吗，Thor？”Loki让他收回视线，他支撑着下巴，看着桌边的老旧台灯，他从那旁边拿过一张纸巾擦擦鼻子。

“我以为你...”

“我不在意，我从来不在意这个，我没法去管别人怎么写我，但我有能力保住自己的事业，我可是Loki Laufeyson，在超一线，Thor，超一线。”Loki着重读音，表情难得狂妄，这让他更加迷人。

“好吧，大明星，你知道我巴不得全世界都知道呢。”

“那你的仇人都会来找我。”Loki语气轻快。

“我可是Thor Odinson，犯罪家族首领，Loki，是首领。”Thor学着Loki的语气，但从容不迫的态度是自己的。“我能保护好自己，也能保护好我的爱人。”

Loki没有回答他，只是认真的用叉子叉着沙拉碗里橄榄和培根，看着Thor习惯性的帮他淋上酱汁。

“你什么时候回纽约？”Thor示意侍者将餐食放置靠近Loki一些。

“后天早晨吧，不过明天没有拍摄了，只需要接受一下采访。”Loki看向窗外，他喜欢这里，高楼不多，不需要站到多高就能看见大片的天幕。

“回去以后你又会忙起来，我也会。”Thor切开面前的三文鱼，在刀叉细细的摩擦声中说：“我们可以在这多呆一下，一天也好，就我们两个。”

Loki抬起头叹气。“不行，我查了一下行程，没办法。”

 

 

他们吃过饭，又向着那家便利店走去，Thor说他的车就停在一街区外的停车场，他们并肩走着，像来时那样牵起手。Loki的手很放松，相反Thor的手握的紧了些。

在Loki的人生中，他的想法凌驾于所有事物之上，对错是非对他的束缚并不大，通常他想做什么就会去做，有足够的勇气承担后果，也不会在意外人的说法想法，所以没有人能拦着他，截住他任何疯狂的念头和行为，正如他的开始婚姻和婚姻破碎的时候。

而现在，他不能说他不想复婚，也不能说他想，人生第一次，他不知道自己想怎么样。

 

Thor行驶在宽敞的街道上，车灯铺在平整宽敞的马路上，Loki在旁边很安静，Thor想起了一些他们冷战的时候，相对无言各自盘算的日子仿佛还在眼前。他们好像都在努力解决问题，积极的乐观的，但无法证明也无从证明这是否有效，Thor因此感到不安，他甚至怀疑自己是否准备好了，是否足够自信，对自己对Loki都是。

但他并不打算再次放手，即使他如此的迷惘又不确信。

 

Thor将车内暖风开大了一点，将早前买的软糖递给Loki，对方靠着座椅有了点困意，Thor在红灯的时候吻了他，告诉他可以睡一会。Loki闭上眼睛，头偏向车窗睡去。

Thor穿过马路，空荡荡的马路，他的车灯要比路边的招牌明亮很多，照亮的范围要更远。Thor看着前方，看着逐渐清晰的前方，他没有开口，没有转头，他的声音却声嘶力竭，在厚实的胸口呼之欲出。

他说， **但是我真的很爱你，Loki。我同你一样迷惘，一样试图退缩，一样试探向前，这都不是好的做法，既不明智又很懦弱，我没有找到正确的解决答案，在找寻的路上同样莽莽撞撞的还在摸索，我也许要花费一段时间，你等不下去我会伤心，你等下去我也会伤心，但是，但是，我真的很爱你。**


	7. 完结

Thor其实有点好奇采访会围绕一些什么事。  
“反正不会谈私生活，不会谈绯闻，但免不了会迂回的给我下点套。”Loki正在整理行李顺便等待工作人员上门采访。  
“回纽约之后工作多吗？”Thor没什么行李可收拾，他正坐在床上，让Sif远程连接他的电脑，再费点功夫黑进了摄影师的相册，现在正逐张欣赏Loki的照片。  
Loki开门让工作人员进来，在对方简单布置器材的时候他才回复：“不是很多，我可能还会接几个新的。”  
“也许你可以接一单‘Odinson家的睡衣走秀’。”Thor听到了对面的动静，他看看时间，觉得他们也许能一起吃个午饭。  
“你想多了。”Loki坐在椅子上，一切基本准备就绪，他对工作人员做口型说马上就好。  
“好吧好吧，可以挂了，我也不会要求你对着话筒啵一下。”  
“你可以把这个当作生日愿望。”

后来临近中午的时候，Thor的午餐计划和电话吻别一样没了希望，Loki必须要去参加一下团队聚餐，毕竟这几天大家对他确实十分照顾，他不好推拒了邀请。

 

“你这样失望的表情未免也太伤人了。”Fandral站在Thor门外，看到对方抬起的眉毛又落下来。  
“我已经在克制了。”Thor侧身让Fandral进来。  
“好吧，我的老友，机票已经买好了，比Loki那班要晚一点。”  
索尔转过身，表情不善的问他：“你故意的，是吧。”  
“天哪，Thor，天哪！”Fandral皱着眉浮夸做惊讶状，他打开手机，屏幕还停留在Loki的热门话题。“你多少也思虑周全一些，你知道他有多少粉丝接机吗，如果让别人发现你跟他是同一班飞机，好了，你们今天都别想出机场了。”  
“得了吧，Loki提醒你的？”Thor从冰箱拿出一瓶矿泉水扔到Fandral怀里。  
“好吧，是的，他应该再早一点告诉我，省了我退机票的功夫。”Fandral坐到椅子上，玩笑的表情稍微收敛了一些。“不过说回正题，你还记得咱们昨天做了什么吧？除了跟Loki约会之外咱们还去做了点正事，对，Jeffson，上帝啊我认真怀疑他抹了三瓶发胶。Sif那边传来消息，说Jeffson也买了这两天到纽约的机票，这样时机正好，咱们的人已经在他的工厂开始做些动作，谨慎起见，我没有让他们搞太大动静，不过足够让Jeffson把矛头指向Watson了。”Fandral喝了口水，但咽的很匆忙，迫不及待的要补些话：“Watson就是...”  
“停，Fandral，我对英国的犯罪家族还算了解。”Thor有些不快。  
Fandral还想解释什么，他舔舔唇又张张嘴，仿佛喝下的水是干巴巴的面包，噎得他说不出话。Thor摆摆手打断他，无意在这上面多做为难。  
接下来一直到后天都是他们的‘自由活动’时间，在简单汇报完工作之后，Fandral十分礼貌但难掩急切的跟Thor道别，是的，他也有佳人在等。

这就又剩下Thor一个人，他拿过手机，原以为他跟Fandral这样的闲聊能浪费几个小时，没想到只过去了区区四十五分钟。他悄悄给Loki发了简讯，对方因为在休息时间所以很快回复，说采访已经快结束了，接下来他要看一遍这些天的采访合集，还要再去摄影师那里选一两张照片发到社交软件上。  
Thor整个人倒在椅子上，脑袋向后重重仰去，一瞬间就开始头晕眼花。现在他手里有Loki这次工作的所有照片，他仔细甄选，打算告诉Loki一定要把他满意的那些留下，不过最后却发送过去自己拍的那张，模糊的，视角极差甚至还有些抖动的偷拍。  
这次Loki那边耽搁了一些时间，这栋酒店隔音似乎不是很好，但也有可能是Loki那边动静太大了，Thor听到东西挪动的声音，猜想Loki那边的大部队是在转移阵地。  
简讯姗姗来迟，但丝毫没有减弱Thor的期待，他想Loki大概会奚落一番他的拍照技术，用Loki式的一贯刻薄，但他总会在其中抽丝拨茧出一些温柔的语气。  
他点开简讯，然而却是一张照片。不是最近拍摄的，是还在他没有剪头发的时候。大约是三年前某个早晨，他还留着十分显眼张扬的长发，他在熟睡中，所以丝毫没有意识到有镜头对准自己，这样也就来不及合上他被枕头挤开的嘴巴，还有顺着嘴角流下的泛光的小小溪流。  
在照片的下面，Loki留了一句：K.O.

“我得告诉你这侵犯隐私权了。”Thor如此回复。  
“可我认为偷拍狗熊不犯法。”Loki回复很快。  
Thor整个人靠在椅子上，胳膊无力的搭在扶手上，他的脑袋仍然靠在后面，整个人一副颓然模样，他得承认他被K.O.了。  
他们之后还聊了一阵，Thor的重心放在了让Loki不要因为工作而忘记吃药，还有他的嗓子听起来也不太好，多喝点水没坏处，尤其是厕所并不难找。  
这些话听多了有些烦，再加上好几个人找Loki谈话，Loki不小心就把回复短信的事忘了，手机扔在口袋里，但屏幕没有熄灭，过了一会Thor就收到了一堆乱码，期间夹杂几个emoji，表达的意思并不算好。

到了下午的时候，天气阴沉的厉害，云层愈发压得更低，能看到隐隐的雷电在其中游走。先是下了场雨，雨滴打在地上跟啤酒瓶底的大小差不多，之后就逐渐夹杂进了风雪，然后势头就越来越大。  
这时候正好是Loki工作结束的时候。

Thor在自己房间叫了客房服务，之后拿着红酒和酒杯轻轻去叩Loki的房门。对方刚洗过澡，浴袍的结有些松松垮垮。  
Thor坐到沙发上，电视还开着，但是没有声音，桌上摆着一台笔记本，发送框里有打了一半的句子。

“‘没什么可说的，但又必须得说。’是吗？”Thor如此问着正用毛巾擦头发的Loki，这句话Loki以前常说，在无奈又厌倦的时候。  
“对，你无法想到屏幕那面的人会如何曲解你的字词标点，但若是一句话不说，他们又会说我碰到了麻烦或是心情烦闷。”  
“不如就直接写‘6.25摄于冰岛’，这样。”  
Loki擦头发的动作慢了一点，随后认可的点点头，示意Thor可以代他发送。  
“好了。”Thor敲击回车，在两秒之后他看到评论转载后面的数字飞快增加。

“喜欢你的人真的很多。”Thor感慨到。  
Loki笑了几声，他将毛巾丢到卫生间，声音提高了一点：“是的，你要永远牢记这点。”  
“你还是在感冒。”Thor递过去半杯葡萄酒，Loki站在他身后，上半身压在沙发靠背上。  
“对，所以你脑袋里的念头最好收一收，如果不想被我传染感冒的话。”  
“真是冤枉，你还病着呢，我当然没想那事，但如果你想的话，”Thor昂起头，Loki宽松的睡袍就遮住他的额头。“可以给我点暗示。一点感冒而已。”  
Loki从沙发后绕过来，坐在Thor旁边的单人沙发上，他扯了两张纸，用极其轻柔的力道擦擦鼻子。“放聪明点，Odinson。”  
Thor一饮而尽，妥协道：“好的，先生，是的，先生，我们不能进展太快。”其实Thor心里对此十分清楚，除了要照顾Loki的感冒，另一个原因就是这个了，他们不能上床，这会耽误他们修复感情的进程，想想吧，一旦重新咬上那锐利的嘴巴，以过近的距离看过那双潮湿的灰绿色眼眸，手指划过紧实的小腹肌肉，他是绝对没法再客观理智的分析问题啦。  
“要牢记这个知识点，Odinson同学。”Loki晃晃酒杯，嘴巴抵在杯缘。  
“那么Odinson老师，请问你回到纽约之后住在哪个公寓？”  
Loki懒得纠缠姓氏的问题，他难得睁只眼闭只眼不去反驳，这让Thor因为他的默许欣喜几分。  
“市中心那个吧，最近要有一些曝光率。”也许是感冒药的药效开始挥发，再加上一点红酒，Loki开始打呵欠。  
Thor没有再说下去，他关掉了电视，Loki起身向着卧室走去。  
他们躺在一起，单人被很难盖住两个人，他们挨得近了一些。  
“如果明天有人看见我们睡在一起，我们真的可以说‘我们只是睡了一觉而已啊’！”Thor压低声音搞怪，表情也跟着夸张。  
“所以你明天早晨要早点离开，别被捉奸在床。”Loki的声音闷闷的，但能听出他很开心。

这是难得好梦的一晚。  
第二天，他们在一场懒觉后分别，Thor站在窗户目送Loki离开。  
Loki的飞机起飞之后，他正在前往机场的路上。  
等他抵达纽约的时候，仍然看见不少打不到车的粉丝。

令Thor不甚满意的是，回到纽约之后，Loki的工作仿佛无休无止，从对方感冒康复，到感冒，再到康复，他们只有过三次见面，其中一次他还被Fandral中途叫走处理麻烦。他为此恼火，甚至怀疑Loki如此拼命是不是财政上出现问题，Loki对此坚决否认，但不愿意对自己的工作多做解释，Thor紧揪着任何可能，在仔细审查过后（偷偷进行）才肯排除洛基破产的怀疑，他们因为这个事起了点矛盾和争端，不过到后来，他因不满而燃起的怒火也因为对方同意偶尔同居而被彻底浇熄。

虽然Loki的工作忙到昏天黑地，但Thor这边也没有任何轻松可享，大小决策在这个关头都十分重要，这让他几乎整天都呆在办公室里，空闲的时候就审阅账簿和货运记录，Fandral则要确保所有传到Thor耳朵里的信息绝对真实。  
关于他跟Loki复合的这个消息，Thor的敌人要比记者们知道的更早一些，当然有不少人打过Loki的主意，其中一些已经付诸行动，但在Thor安排的保护下，尚未有人能成功近身Loki，反而因此吃不了兜着走，之后几年道上盛传的黑色十月起因就在这里，位于伦敦和圣地亚哥的两大家族同时销声匿迹被Odinson家族吞于腹中，几起枪击案都发生在这个时间，据说Thor还在此期间打破单次杀人最高纪录，但没有证据证明，更别提本尊也从未提到这事相关，所以这件事仅能称为据说。

但精彩的事情并不止这一个，管理层变动几乎带来翻天覆地的改变，一些古老家族是真的落魄低调，而另一些却实打实是打盹的狮子，其中以Odinson和Jeffson家族为首。当事件发酵到后期，Thor原本想坐收渔翁之利，但还是低估了Jeffson的实力，对方发现了Odinson家族的小动作，但好在那仍然为时已晚，他愚蠢的解决了Thor的大多威胁和麻烦，并在此期间实力受损惨重，没有实力再去争夺管理层的位子，黑色十月在此告一段落，这场龙虎之争的胜利角旗由Thor摘得，Odinson家族借此再度扩张势力范围，权利跨至整个美洲。

到了年底的时候，Loki终于跟他一块安稳下来，在Bosch的新年红毯活动之后他们打算找个热带岛屿度过寒冷的冬天。Thor为此特意买了几件热带衬衫，椰子树和菠萝的那种，在Loki第三次把它们从行李箱里丢出来之后，他第四次装了进去，裹在Loki两件衣服之中。  
在Jeffson自愿退出竞争之后，Thor仍然让Fandral派人监视对方的动向，由于一直没有收到Jeffson回冰岛的消息，Thor始终无法彻底放心。

在Bosch晚会的当天，Sif通知了他们好消息，根据机场监控和机票信息核对，Jeffson在今天上午已经坐上了回冰岛的飞机。Loki为此松了一口气，之前Jeffson那里总断断续续传来不好的消息，虽然Thor如实告诉了他，但Loki心里明白Thor根本无法安心。Bosch活动盛大空前，因为邀请了太多明星，相应的也就派发了更多记者通行证，这些都是无法严格把关的，出事的可能性极高，Loki不止一次怀疑Thor欲言又止是因为他想建议自己不要去参加活动，但Thor最终没有向他提出类似要求，这让Loki心情愉快。

 

晚上六点三十分，Loki在公司安排下前往会场。  
在不断闪烁的镁光灯下，Loki走过红毯，他的造型再次登上当日讨论榜前三。按照流程，在走过红毯之后所有人都该直接到晚会现场就坐，但工作人员突然宣告舞台布置出现问题，请大家先到大厦高层对应的休息室稍等片刻。  
助理替Loki挡下两个临时采访，后者得以钻进电梯顺利回到休息室。

而在会场现场，三盏巨大的镭射灯砸在舞台上，原本的LED地面向下深深凹陷，有三分之一的舞台无法发光。Jeffson带着场工的帽子，在维修工人的队伍中混出了会场。接着他利用员工电梯直达Loki楼层，他抽出了藏在衣摆下的手枪，轻轻拧上了消音管。楼层很安静，大多数明星仍然在红毯处拍照或接受采访。Jeffson悄悄走到Loki的房间门口，监控已经关闭，红色指示灯长久暗淡着，Jeffson轻轻转动门把，如他所想门并没有上锁，他难掩急切，猛地将门推开，他了解过房间构造，此时将枪口不差分毫的指向正对面的沙发。

“你真的该坐上那架飞机。”Thor从侧面走出来，双手环胸，表情甚是惋惜。  
Jeffson大惊，转身便要射击，但握枪的手结结实实吃了一颗枪子，Fandral从另一边走出，调皮的冲他打了声招呼。  
其实在Jeffson回冰岛这件事上，虽然没有丁点可疑之处，但Thor仍然无法放心，他当然十分赞成Loki去参加活动，他不再像之前一样将保护定义为把对方‘拴’在手里。不过在对方离家的之后，他们很快抄小路提前赶到了会场，会场出现意外的消息传得很快，在Loki回到休息室之前，他已经安排了人告诉Loki临时更换房间，他跟Fandral则呆在原房间守株待兔。  
Jeffson瞪大眼睛，眼泪很快划过凹凸不平的面部，这幅不甘的表情在下一秒永远定格。

“他还有话要说呢！我们该听听他的狠话之类的。”Fandral不满意的咂咂嘴，通过耳机通知手下来收拾现场。  
“这不是电影，我没空听一个无关紧要的人的遗言。”Thor将手枪别在身后，接着拿过沙发上的西装外套整齐穿好，十分严肃的扣好小腹前的衣扣。  
“东西在后面。”Fandral扬扬下巴，Thor从椅子上拿起花束。  
“白玫瑰，Fandral，你确定是白玫瑰。”Thor无奈的问他，原本站的笔直的身体松垮下来，似乎十分为此受伤。  
“有时候浪漫就是要老套一些。”Fandral挥挥手让他赶紧离开，省得沾上血腥气。  
Thor在对Fandral能力的极度怀疑中离开了房间，他站在走廊中，几步之外碰巧是Loki，对方正打算去楼下接受采访。

“你怎么在这？”Loki十分吃惊的快步走向Thor。  
Thor十分镇定的换上微笑，仿佛他刚从电梯出来，在走廊上迷了路。  
“我来找你，却发现你不在房间。”说着，Thor故意指了指原来的房间。  
“哦，临时换了。出什么事了吗？”Loki皱眉，紧盯着Thor警告对方不要说谎。  
“不，只是来送一捧花，花店的店员病了，我充当临时工。”  
“呕，Thor，呕。”Loki接过花，折下一枝插在胸前的口袋里。接着他吻上去，双手顺着Thor的肩膀划到后腰，不出意外的摸到了突起的手枪。

“我之后还是要知道的，你懂吧？”Loki冲他挑眉。  
“你总能知道你想知道的。”Thor大笑，低声责备Loki不懂得装傻或是偶尔不要那么聪明。

半小时后晚会正常举行，在正式进入会场之前，门口还有一轮小范围的记者采访。

“嗨！Loki！我们可等了你好久！”镜头前，相熟的记者跟Loki打招呼。  
“等待总是值得的，不是吗？”Loki走过去，大方接受了拍摄请求。

记者没有问任何不合时宜的问题，整场采访十分轻松。  
“我记得之前的活动你都有携女伴出席，怎么这次没有？”  
“噢，我的邀约发出的太晚了，大家都有伴了。”  
“好吧，那么关于下次活动的邀请对象你有人选了吗？”  
“事实上，真的有，Lily。”Loki假意皱眉思索，脸上笑意愈深，“我会跟我的丈夫一起出席。”  
掌握了头条的Lily惊呼出声，在Loki身后的明星也统统转头，一瞬间镜头全部指向他的位置，铺天盖地的问题从四面八方涌来，保镖立刻上前防止拥挤，同时快速带领Loki进入会场。但这仍然不会让记者们私心，他们不断重复相关问题，是否复婚或何时复婚，Loki行走在热度中心，对此只有一句回应：“无可奉告，先生们。”


End file.
